


Flavorful

by KeyTime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bakery, Multi, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roommates, Tattoos, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyTime/pseuds/KeyTime
Summary: Suga is a hard working college student and is absorbed into his studies...until he is forced to go to Oikawa's volleyball practice and meets a special someone. Though, with his past, he denies himself of what he wants.....I have no clue how to actually do a summary....





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So...Yeah...This is my first time writing a fanfiction...ever...So, I hope it's decent!! Also, I would like to thank my friend Nova for helping me!!

Cell phones ringing and sunlight was the worst combination for Sugawara to wake up to. So was the smug face of his roommate with their cat in his arms.  
“...Oikawaaaaa…I swear...” Suga groaned looking at his clock before covering his head with his pillow. The ringing ceased as Oikawa turned off his own phone.  
“Good morning sunshine~ The earth says hello! Oh, and Iggy says I’m hungry.” He said, holding a small orange kitten. Igirisu mewed slightly. A single glaring eye peeked out from under the pillow. It slowly turned from a glare to a soft look of sympathy. As much as he didn’t want to, Suga slowly sat up and back onto his knees on the bed. He tapped his hands on his chest twice and the cat immediately jumped from Oikawa to Suga, cuddling to him as soon as possible.  
“Gah! How rude!” The other man scoffed, crossing his arms in the process. The grayed haired man stuck out his tongue as he lifted each leg off the bed to start standing up. There was another concerned sound that came from Iggy that made both men look at him. “He must be really hungry.” “He shouldn’t be! You feed him more than usual last night!” Oikawa was suspiciously eyeing the small animal. “He is just trying to eat us out of our money…” As he said that, the kitten tap it’s paw to his nose.  
A snort came from Suga while he walked out of the small bedroom and into the rest of the apartment. “Totally! Iggy is an evil mastermind who was sent to make sure we give the cat food company all our money! Good job for catching him before he got away with it!”  
brunette threw him a slight look of annoyance then threw his hands in the air. “Fine...I get it. I woke you up before noon on your day off. Just don’t look at me if your sarcasm gets you in trouble today.” “Wait what?” Suga gave him a confused look while the other sat on a chair at the island table in the middle of their kitchen. “You know...the volleyball game?...” “...fuck…” As the shorter of the two reached the island table, he let the cat go and put his head on the table.  
“...I forgot that I promised that...and I was hoping to just sleep…” Oikawa patted the other's head. “I would let you…but I know everyone is just ‘dying’ to meet Mr. Refreshing~” After that, he slid a large cup of coffee over to Suga. The gray-haired man immediately started to drink it, looking like he was in heaven. Oikawa looked slightly disgusted.  
“I still don’t understand how you can drink that without sugar. Ow!” Suga calmly punched him, walking over to the cat’s bowl to fill it will a little bit of food. Iggy ran over, chowing down on the cat food immediately.  
“So, what all do I need for this volleyball practice of yours?” he said, looking over towards the island table. “Well, clothes would be recommended. Playing volleyball naked can be quite cold, ya know? Though it would be quite a sight to see.~” He said smirking. “...I hate you…” “Aw, you know you love me!” Oikawa started hugging him.  
Suga rolled his eyes. “Right~ How could I hate you? You’re too ‘perfect’!” “Exactly!!” “...Well, I do have to admit that I admire your confidence.” He broke free from Oikawa’s grip and made his way back to his room. The first place he went to was his dresser. His first priority was to find an outfit that was appropriate for the cold weather outside. A blue scarf and cream colored cardigan was his first pick. Just as he had looped his scarf around his neck, Oikawa decided to make his appearance, dressed like a fashion model. “You look like a mom...again…” “I can't help what I decide looks good on me. Plus, I have to look after you don't I?” “We are the same age!!” Oikawa crossed his arms, pouting a little. Suga laughed a little, stuffing a pair of gym clothes into his over-the-shoulder bag.  
“True...but you have to admit that you can be a little childish.” “So can you!” “...I will admit to no such thing…” He said as he walked to his bathroom, grabbing his toothbrush in the process. He brushed his teeth while simultaneously fixing his hair to become at least better looking than a birds nest.  
After freshening up, his first priority was to make sure he had his keys. He looked at the spot of the wall where they should have been, confused to see that they weren’t there. Instead of finding them there along with his missing wallet, he heard a jingling sound near the door. As he turned, he saw his roommate holding not only his keys but his wallet and phone as well.  
“Someone’s eager…” “Why wouldn’t I be?! Everyone has been excited to meet you ever since I told them about the chocolate milk incident back in 9th grade!” “Wait! You told them about the chocolate milk incident?! Also, give me my stuff back!” “Why wouldn’t I? Here, you can have your wallet and phone back but I’m driving.” Oikawa said as he handed him back only his wallet and phone. “Wha-!” “You aren’t driving! It’s snowing and that doesn’t mix well with your road rage.”  
Suga puffed out his cheeks, pouting because what Oikawa had said was sadly quite true. “...Fine…” He sighed, still pouting as they both left the small apartment. They both made their way to their silver Honda HR-V. Getting into the passenger seat, Suga continued to pout a little. Oikawa just laughed at his pout and turned the key in the ignition. He backed out into the street and drove his way towards their destination.  
It was silent for a few moments until Oikawa decided to break the silence. “So...You excited to make some new friends?” “Hm...I’m more nervous than anything. I know I haven’t seen Iwaizumi in a long time. Plus, for the two years of college we've been through, I still haven’t met everyone from your volleyball team.” “That’s because you took too many classes and worked every day, causing you to never have any free time! I was lucky to get practice scheduled on the same day as your one day off!” “Hey! College is expensive without a volleyball scholarship!” “But you could still have lessened the number of classes, you do know that you have time right?” “I know I have time...I just choose to use my time in class and work.”  
Oikawa gave him a small sigh. “Fine....just don't burn yourself out again. I do recommend that you have some more fun though. I'm your roommate and I'm lucky if I even get to see you.” “I'll try, but I can't make any promises.” After their conversation, it wasn't long till they arrived at the college's volleyball gym. They parked as close to the entrance as possible, which wasn't very close since a couple other cars were already parked in front of it. Suga sighed as they walked to the door, his breath visible in the cold air. “It’s been so long since I played volleyball, I think I'll be annihilated.” “Don't worry. We'll go easy on you.” with a pat to Suga’s head, he pushed open the doors.  
A wave of slightly warm air pushed out, almost knocking him back. The gym was filled with numerous people spiking and receiving. Suga starred out in a bit of awe. Next thing he knew, his awe turned into confusion as he heard someone yell “Watch out!” before seeing a volleyball right in front of his eyes.


	2. Interesting Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accidents happen and apparently you meet some intriguing people when they do happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait but I'm finally out of school for the holidays! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

One moment, Suga was looking straight at a volleyball, the next, he found himself on the floor. He decided to keep his eyes closed, feeling a little embarrassed that the first thing to happen to him when he walks into his friend’s volleyball practice is getting hit in the face with the ball itself. It wasn’t the pain that bothered him, it was the embarrassment to follow that he couldn’t stand.  
The sound of other people became louder as they approached the fallen man. “Oh god! I am so sorry!! I didn’t mean to receive it in your direction!” Suga felt someone kneel down by his side. His eyelids slowly raised, first sighting the man by his side. His eyes looked him up and down. Without fully thinking, he whispered “...Thighs~…” “...what?...” The man asked. “You broke him Daichi!” “Shut up, Kuroo! Daichi didn’t break him! Bokuto did! He is the one who spiked it too hard for anyone to receive it correctly!” “Noyaaaaaaa, don’t blame it on me!!” “All of you stop arguing and back up!!” A larger man pushed the others back and away from Suga. The gray-haired man recognized him. “Iwaizumi?”  
Before anything else, Suga decided to sit up, resulting in the others almost screaming. “You’re bleeding!!” The one beside him yelled, grabbing a nearby towel. “I am?” Suga seemed confused, taking the towel from his hand. Everyone pointed to his nose, feeling something dripping on his face. When he looked down, he saw little drops of blood on his shirt. He immediately holds the towel to his face. Suga smiled and waved to all the people around him. “Hello! I’m Sugawara Koushi. Sorry for the um...messy introduction.” Everyone stared for a moment before half of them bust out laughing. The man with black messy hair smacked Oikawa on the back, actually pushing him forward on accident. “You weren’t kidding when you kept calling him Mr. Refreshing!” “Yeah! I totally thought Daichi was going to get yelled at!” Another man with black and white spiked hair came up and put his arm around the other's neck. Oikawa dramatically fell onto the man from earlier. “Iwa-chan!! Lighten up~” “Get off me, Shittykawa!!” He groaned.  
“Uh, I’m Daichi Sawamura. May I help you up?” The man that had been at his side had introduced himself while holding out his hand. Suga took his hand as they both stood up. “Are you alright? You seem to be bleeding a lot.” Koushi waved Daichi off, still smiling. “I’m fine. I’m tougher than I look.” “Hm, I would have just pegged you for a delicate angel~” Suga’s face lit up a little when seeing the small kind smile on Daichi’s face. He turned to Oikawa with an accusing face. He removed his hands from Iwaizumi, holding them up in defense. “Don’t look at me like that. I’ve said nothing, that’s just irony.” Daichi looked between them. “What’s ironic?” “Nothing! So...What’s everyone’s name?” He asked, still holding the towel to his nose.  
The first to introduce themselves was the one with the extreme bed head. He had grabbed Suga’s other hand and kissed it, giving him a flirty look. “Kuroo Tetsuroo, at your servi- Gah!” The other man with the black and white hair jumped onto Kuroo, holding his hand out to Suga as he leaned over a slightly annoyed Kuroo. “I’m Bokuto Koutarou! So I heard that you were a setter and- Owww!!” A smaller boy with black spiky hair and a tuft of blond jumped and sat on top of the two that just introduced themselves. “Hello there! My names Nishinoya Yuu and I’m the guardian di-Hey!”  
All three of the boys that introduced themselves were now being dragged away by Daichi and Iwaizumi. “I told you all to back up!” He yelled. Bokuto struggled against Iwaizumi’s grip. “But he told us to introduce ourselves!” “He told you to introduce yourselves, not bombard him with your extreme actions.” Daichi lectured.  
Suga laughed at the situation. “Those were some interesting introductions though, I do have to admit that.” He said as he removed the towel, seeing that the bleeding had stopped. Suga put down the towel on a nearby seat, watching the three supposed troublemakers being dragged away and told to do diving drills. While groaning in despair, they obediently did them.  
Daichi and Iwaizumi came back to Oikawa and Suga. “How's your nose? Please tell me it's not broken…” Daichi asked. “Like I said, I'm fine. I promise!” Suga said with peppy tone. “So, I say we play a quick game!” Oikawa barged in between the two, looking at Daichi. “Alright, but you have to decide the teams...and make them fair.” He gave him a serious look while Oikawa just gave him a thumbs up.  
Suga was dragged by Oikawa towards the locker rooms to changed into their gym clothes. As they changed, Oikawa decided to smirk and look towards the shirtless man, giving a glance to the ink. “Didn’t know you were so into thighs, Angel~.” Suga turned around towards him with a burning glare and threw his shoe at him. “Shut up!” He yelled, a bright blush, burning on his cheeks. His roommate ducked quickly, barely dodging the flying footwear. “Hey! I didn’t tell them about your back!” Suga didn’t seem to completely believe his friend and chambered his leg for a sidekick. Oikawa immediately held his hands up in a blocking position. “I promise!” He put down his leg and sighed. He grabbed his shirt and put it on quickly before grabbing his thrown shoe. “I hope you’re telling the truth. We live together and I always find out if you lie.” He pointed the shoe at him before putting it on. “Oh, I know.” Oikawa said before exiting the locker rooms with Suga to meet up with the rest of his teammates.  
They divided the teams with Daichi, Bokuto, Nishinoya, Suga, and some other players he hadn't met yet on one team and the other team consisted of Kuroo, Iwaizumi, Oikawa and some more players that Suga had also yet to meet. Surprisingly, Suga asked to sit out for awhile, letting another setter play for a bit. Everyone looked at him, questioning why except for Oikawa. Daichi’s team wore blue jerseys while Kuroo wore red ones.  
The game started with a devastating serve from the red team's server. After 30 minutes of continuous volleyball, Suga asked to be put in. Oikawa carefully watched as his roommate whispered something to a couple of the members. Suga had taken his time to analyze not only the members of his own team but those who were on the other team as well. Each player played a different way but there were certain players that had caught his attention.  
Daichi seemed to be the whole team's captain and he could tell by the way he took charge and held his team together. He had a solid recieve that wouldn’t budge, no matter how powerful it was. His way of dealing with both Bokuto and Nishinoya’s antics during the game was impressive since one look apparently shut them down enough to get serious about the small game. It took Suga a moment to realize that he had been staring at Daichi a little longer than he probably should have been.  
Bokuto was the Ace, and for a good reason too. His spikes were powerful and could go through almost any block. Sadly, anytime he wasn't fully at his A game, he seemed to be a little down about it, pouting occasionally.  
Nishinoya was obviously the Libero. He could receive any spike with his speed and precision, even if his “rolling thunder” did seem a bit ridiculous.  
Kuroo was an amazing receiver but he was as quick as Noya was. His strong suit was blocking. He could tell where and how the spikes were going to spike, easily shutting them down. He also seemed to be the vice-captain of the whole team, being able to become serious and cunning when needed.  
Iwaizumi was already someone that he had known for awhile and he already knew that he had the power of an Ace but sadly not as much as Bokuto. He was more reliable than Bokuto was though. He worked best when paired up with Oikawa, especially since they knew each other since they were children.  
Oikawa was the one that he knew best. They rivaled each other. Oikawa had powerful serves and precise setting skills while Suga had great observing skills and could always find a loophole. Sadly, his roommate knew most of those loopholes.  
The whistle sounded, commencing the game again. Suga seemed fairly average to everyone. His setting was nothing too special. Everyone had doubted his title of Mr. Refreshing until a block came up and as soon as the other team was about to spike, he and Bokuto switched places, blocking Iwaizumi’s spike. Bokuto was now so fired up for blocking Iwaizumi that he double high-fived Suga so hard that they both recoiled in a bit of pain. Everyone stood in their places, a little amazed. It was a clever move since Iwaizumi didn't expect the taller person to be there.  
Throughout the rest of the game, Suga kept whispering little tricks that they could do to win the game. Some worked and some didn't but each one was definitely a game changer. By the end of the game, the blue team had won. After that game, they continued a couple more, switching it up a couple times. It all ended about an hour and a half later. Everyone, in the end, had agreed that it was a good practice, especially since some were breathing a little heavily.  
Iwaizumi came up patting Suga lightly on the back, who probably needed it since he was dying of the lack of air. “I see you still have as good an eye as ever. You could tell everyone's weaknesses and strengths.” “Well, that’s what I was best at, though my setting and receiving are a little rusty.” ‘You’re fine, especially after 2 years. Though, you do need to work on your stamina.” Oikawa came up and leaned on him slightly.  
Bokuto walked up towards them, still sulking since Kuroo somehow managed to block each of his spikes in the last game that they played. Daichi had told Suga not to worry since it was completely normal for him to get like that. Suga still showed some concern. He thought for a moment before a light bulb went off in his head. His hands landed on his shoulders and he smiled brightly. “Let’s go to Pi!” “Pi?” Bokuto asked, questioning why they would go to a math number, slightly looking even more down. Kuroo laughed a little. “No! Pi, the bakery! Like for sugary sweet things.” His eyes lit up at the word bakery and he stood up straight raising his hands in excitement. “Hey hey hey!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any advice or concerns, go ahead and comment. The help is very much appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, concerns, or creative criticisms are very welcome!


End file.
